


Nie tylko złe chwile

by Liryczna



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 18:36:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liryczna/pseuds/Liryczna





	Nie tylko złe chwile

_\- Więc powiedz mi, bo ja nie wiem. Jak mam to zrobić?_

_\- Jest tylko jeden sposób, który zaakceptuję. Jeżeli kiedykolwiek mnie kochałeś, pożegnaj mnie tak, jakbyśmy mieli spotkać się ponownie._

 

Spotyka ją przypadkiem, wpadając na nią wśród gwaru i przepychu szesnastowiecznej uczty, a Camp du Drap d'Or, obóz ze złotogłowiu, wznosi się dookoła nich, przepełniony muzyką, jedzeniem i śmiechem.

\- River – mówi, a jego ramię oplata ją w pasie, przyciskając ją do niego, zanim nawet na dobre rejestruje jej obecność. – Co ty tutaj robisz?

\- Mogłabym zapytać o to samo, kochanie, gdyby nie fakt, że doskonale wiem, że szukasz kłopotów. – Mruga do niego z uśmiechem, a on wypuszcza ją, chwytając zamiast tego jej rękę. – Na to jednak jest przynajmniej o kilka godzin za wcześnie.

\- Och, naprawdę? – Krzywi się. – A tak chciałem zobaczyć dwóch królów tarzających się po podłodze… Chociaż nie, to nie byłby pierwszy raz, kiedy bym to zobaczył, ale kto wie - marudzi, dając jej się poprowadzić w stronę jeszcze gęstszego tłumu. - River, nie powinnaś mnie ciągnąć przez same przeszkody, to niemiłe. Gdzie my w ogóle idziemy? To ja powinienem prowadzić, dobrze wiesz, że to ja zawsze prowadzę…

River wybucha śmiechem, ale nie przeprasza, za to wyzywa go na pojedynek łuczniczy, którego nikt nie ma odwagi jej odmówić. Wygrywa, lecz z ledwością, a potem mszcząc się ciągnie ją od jednego miejsca do drugiego, zdobywając z niewiadomego miejsca kapelusz i tracąc go w chwilę później, przez długi czas nie wypuszczając jej dłoni ze swojej.

\- O, River. – Uśmiecha się potem, gdy oboje są już zmęczeni przepychem i nieustającym hałasem. Wyciąga rękę i przesuwa jeden ze zbuntowanych loków za jej ucho. Pochyla się, następne słowa szepcząc jej do ucha. – Zobaczymy się wkrótce.

Zanim River jest w stanie zapytać, o co mu chodzi, w odległym namiocie goszczącym obu monarchów wybucha bijatyka, która przenosi się dalej jak plaga, więc rozchodzą się zgodnie, wciąż z uśmiechem na ustach - on w stronę zamieszania, ona w stronę namiotów, gdzie, co przypomina sobie ze zrezygnowaniem, znajdują się właśnie na wystawie najcenniejsze skarby królestwa.

Nadworscy poeci przez następne dekady układają wiersze o włosach wojowniczej niewiasty, przyrównując ich blask do złotej tkaniny namiotów, a Doktor zbiera uważnie każdy fragment opowieści, wciąż nie mogąc zapomnieć dźwięku jej śmiechu.

 

La Cuesta Encantada jest jednym z tych miejsc, które zawsze chciał odwiedzić, ale nigdy wcześniej nie miał okazji, więc przekonuje Clarę do włożenia czegoś odpowiedniego i wyciąga ją z TARDIS za rękę, prosto w sam środek przyjęcia.

\- Hollywood! – mówi. – I to idealnie na czas, ha! – Obraca się na pięcie w jej stronę, rozkładając szeroko ręce, jak gdyby dumny ze swojej pracy. - Zamek Hearsta, jedna z najbardziej luksusowych posiadłości tej ery, nigdy nie ukończona, niestety, biedak popadł w długi, cóż, mógł sobie darować prywatne zoo, chociaż z drugiej strony, kto by nie chciał prywatnego zoo? – Chwyta jej dłoń ponownie, teraz już wolniej zmierzając w kierunku basenu. – I mają nawet rybki, zobacz!

\- Doktorze!

\- Winston! – Znów obraca się w miejscu, natychmiast podążając w jego stronę, a Clara zostaje o krok w tyle. - Och, stary druhu, dawno już się nie widzieliśmy…

\- Zaiste, Doktorze, wiele już lat minęło od kiedy potrzebowaliśmy twojego wtrącania się w nasze sprawy. Zmieniłeś może zdanie co do tego swojego statku?

\- TARDIS? O, nie, nie, nie ma mowy, zapomnij o tym, nie, Winston, nie oddam ci klucza do niej, nie.

Odpowiedzią jest tylko poirytowanie dmuchnięcie dymu z cygara.

\- W takim razie przedstawisz mnie może przynajmniej twojej towarzyszce? Za mojej pamięci jeszcze się nie spotkaliśmy.

\- A, tak! Clara, poznaj proszę Winstona Churchilla, Winston, oto Clara Oswald. Tak, wiem.

\- Och, popisujesz się teraz… - Mówi Clara, dla żartu uderzając Doktora w ramię, ale już po chwili cała trójka zatopiona jest w ożywionej rozmowie. Winston rozprasza jego uwagę, jednak nie aż na tyle, by mógł przeoczyć to, co widzi jedynie kątem oka, gdy ona schodzi z głównych schodów willi, wolnym krokiem zmierzając w sam środek zgiełku i sprawiając, że wszyscy niemieją z zachwytu. Jej złote loki rozsypują się po odsłoniętych ramionach niczym halo, a jej suknia… Och.

\- Joan Crawford – mówi Winston. – Nie wiedziałem, że wciąż tutaj przebywa.

Doktor kręci jedynie głową, nie odrywając od niej wzroku.

\- O, nie, to nie Joan, Joan jest… - Urywa, napotykając na jej spojrzenie, a River uśmiecha się lekko, unosząc jedynie brew, niemo pytając, dlaczego, skoro już się tu znalazł, jest tak daleko. – Niepoprawna, naprawdę. Myślałem, że przestała podszywać się pod innych po tym wypadku z Marylin…

Winston mruga, wciąż nie rozumiejąc do czego Doktor zmierza, a Clara tymczasem przewraca tylko oczami i macha ręką na znak, że naprawdę nie chce znać więcej szczegółów.

\- Jeżeli mnie będziesz szukać, to będę w TARDIS – oświadcza. – Zrobię herbaty, poczytam książkę… Cokolwiek. Tylko proszę, tym razem nie bądźcie tacy głośni, jak ostatnio! – I z tymi słowami znika w tłumie.

\- Winston – Doktor odwraca się do niego z powagą, chwytając jego ramię. - Wygląda na to, że jest jeszcze jedna osoba, którą koniecznie musisz dzisiaj poznać.

\- Tak? Kto taki?

Doktor uśmiecha się szeroko.

\- Moja żona.

 

Znajoma muzyka Whitney Huston rozbrzmiewa w tle, gdy spotyka ją po raz kolejny, pijącą szampana tuż przy brzegu, bosymi stopami wodząc po powierzchni basenu.

\- Nie myślałam, że cię tutaj znajdę – mówi, siadając obok niej i obejmując ją od niechcenia. River odchyla głowę w jego stronę, opierając się o niego.

\- Stevie Wonder – mruczy w ramach wyjaśnienia, unosząc się lekko, żeby złożyć na jego ustach lekki pocałunek. – Wygląda na to, ze oboje jesteśmy sentymentalni.

\- Mów za siebie, ja tu jestem wyłącznie dla kawioru. - Całuje jej skroń i wyjmuje z dłoni kieliszek, zdecydowanie odstawiając go na bok. – A pani, doktor Song, wypiła stanowczo za dużo, bo Stevie nie zaśpiewa tutaj aż do ślubu córki sułtana, później w tym roku…

\- Kochanie, to jest ślub jego córki – River przerywa mu, przewracając oczami. – TARDIS znowu zmieniła koordynaty czasoprzestrzenne na własne?

\- Och. – Doktor rozgląda się dookoła uważnie. – Naprawdę?

River wzrusza ramionami.

\- Niektórzy z nas potrafią trafić na czas, kochanie.

Doktor prycha i kręci głową.

\- Archeologowie, nie wszystko powinno być jak w zegarku. Poza tym, Sexy zawsze sama wie, gdzie wylądować. No, może poza tym jednym razem na środku oceanu... - Przygląda jej się uważnie. - Masz jakieś plany na resztę wieczoru?

\- A powinnam?

\- O nie, ale znasz mnie. - Splata ich palce, odwracając wzrok. Gdzieś w oddali, Stevie Wonder zaczyna swój koncert, a muzyka niesie się ponad wodą. - Zawsze w końcu tańczę na weselach.

 

\- Nie można powtórzyć przeszłości - mówi Fitzgerald twardo, a Hemingway potakuje, nalewając całej trójce po kolejnej szklance whisky. - Nawet pan, Doktorze, musi to przyznać.

\- Ależ oczywiście, że można! - zapewnia, zacierając ręce. - Oczywiście, stworzyłoby to przynajmniej kilka nierozwiązywalnych paradoksów, które ostatecznie sprawiłyby, że sieć czasu uległaby powolnej dezintegracji, jednak z całą pewnością nie jest to niemożliwe. - Wypija łyka alkoholu, krzywiąc się z obrzydzeniem. - Jak można to pić?

\- Whisky to smak nabyty skarbie, stanowczo nie dla dwunastolatków takich, jak ty. - River osuwa się na krzesło obok z gracją, wciąż zaczerwieniona od tańca, i natychmiast przejmuje jego drinka, zerkając w stronę Fitzgeralda i Hemingweya z zaciekawieniem. Jej włosy są upięte w luźny kok, z którego już wymknęło się kilka kosmyków. Doktor sięga w stronę trzymającej jej fryzurę spinki i uwalnia złote loki, aż kaskadą opadają na jej kark. River rzuca mu jedynie poirytowane spojrzenie, na co odpowiada jej przepraszającym uśmiechem. Nic nie poradzi na to, że woli je nieskrępowane i splątane ze sobą, jak teraz.

\- Patrząc na nich, te stare idee nie wydają się aż takie złe, prawda.Fran? - Hemingway wypija całą whisky za jednym podejściem. - Słowo daję, że błyszczą jak Julia i jej Romeo.

\- Nie, my jesteśmy bardziej jak… Jak Gatsby i Daisy? - Doktor proponuje, po czym kręci głową. - Nie, też nie pasuje, chociaż żółte auto to coś pięknego, moja Bessie...

\- Kto? - pyta Fitzgerald, odkręcając butelkę i nalewając kolejną porcję Hemingwayowi. Żaden z nich nie jest już całkowicie trzeźwy, jednak jego zaskoczenie wydaje się szczere. - Muszę przyznać, że nie znam tych postaci, z jakiego dzieła pochodzą?

\- Oj, kochanie - River wzdycha, unosząc leżący na stoliku śrubokręt soniczny, który miga zielonym światłem, natychmiast zwracając na siebie uwagę pisarzy. - Naprawdę? Dlaczego ja cię w ogóle wypuszczam…

\- River! - Doktor patrzy na nią z paniką, wyraźnie szukając wsparcia. - Skąd mogłem wiedzieć, że on nawet jeszcze nie zaczął…

\- Och, cicho bądź - przerywa mu, pochylając się ponad blatem stołu i całując Fitzgeralda, a potem Hemingwaya prosto w usta. - Nie ma tego złego, co by na dobre nie wyszło, prawda? - Uśmiecha się. - Moja specjalna szminka powinna załatwić sprawę.

Doktor jest niepocieszony przez resztę wieczoru.

  
  


 

_\- W takim razie… Do zobaczenia, profesor Song._

_\- Do następnego razu, Doktorze._


End file.
